


untitled

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Future AU, I LOVE HURTING MYSELF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by tumblr user firebyfire</p>
<p>AU where Kagami is a basketball player and Aomine a journalist who had an interview with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

He never expected to meet him again. At least, not like this.

Aomine was in front of him, cane in his hand and a pen and notebook in the other. 

“Hey there.” he said coolly, as he slid towards the chair. He had a smirk on his face, his usual smirk, thought Kagami. It was weird seeing him after all these years.

Kagami gave him a small smile and a nervous chuckle. “It’s been a while. I didn’t know you became a journalist." 

'I sound so stiff', he thinks.

The man across him shrugs. "I didn’t have much of a choice. It was either pro basketball or becoming a cop, and to be either I needed strong legs.”

Fiddling with a portable voice recorder, Aomine continued. “Apparently, writing comes easy to me. Satsuki says I was probably a poet in my previous life, can you believe her?”

The two of them chuckled lamely, which ultimately leading them to an awkward silence. Kagami felt his fists shaking; knuckles white as his jersey. Memories from several years back flash in his mind and he had to compose himself before speaking again. 

“It should’ve been me.” he managed to say, his voice nearly cracking in the last syllable. 

“We’ve been through this.” growled Aomine, his eyes flashing in irritation. “Shit happens. It’s not your fault.”

Kagami’s face showed no emotion. “If I hadn’t crossed the street during that moment, your legs wouldn’t have gotten injured. It’s all my fault. You could’ve gone pro. I know you wanted to go pro.”

'It’s my fault. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stu-'

There was a sound of a chair falling, cane crashing down, knees banging onto the table, and the next thing Kagami knew, he was breathing in the familiar scent of Aomine. 

His eyes widened in the realization that Aomine was hugging him. The journalist was bent down, awkwardly embracing him. Kagami felt his cheeks grow warm.

“Wh- what are you doi-”

Aomine’s grip tightened. “Shut up. Just shut up, okay?” he snapped. Kagami kept quiet as he continued, rubbing circles onto the redhead’s back.

“The light was green. It was the van’s driver’s fault.”

The tanned male felt Kagami mumble against his chest. “If you hadn’t run over to push me you’d still be playing.”

He growled irritably and pulled Kagami’s face up. 

“If I hadn’t done that you’d be dead!” he yelled, his eyes flashing angrily. 

Kagami’s face was red and his lips were pursed tightly. As Aomine touched foreheads with the athlete, his expression became gentler.

“And I can’t live with that. I’d rather not play if it means having you gone from my side forever.” he continued quietly, looking into Kagami’s eyes.

“Don’t blame yourself, Kagami. Because I’d do it again if I had to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't think of a good working title for this fic. My sister wanted me to name this 'The Notebook'???


End file.
